escape_the_night_discord_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plague Doctor (Episode)
The Plague Doctor is the third episode of the ETN Discord RP Date Released: August, 23rd, 2019. Episode Summary Elliott's Episode Summary Everyone gathers themselves after Elliott’s death, and Hunter leads the pack upstairs where they find a hidden medical ward that mysteriously didn’t seem there..before? Accompanied by the two new guests, The Underground Jetsetter Millie, and The Loner named Katelyn,(who seems to have a striking fondness for Hunter) Connor finds a note whilst the group explored the ward claiming that a crazy doctor is chasing after them, and that the survivor of the last death challenge has been poisoned, meaning Hunter is suddenly thrust upon borrowed time, and instantly falls to his knees from an intense stomach pain. The group start looking for an antidote where Joe, The Politician, comments that he’s glad it’s not him, to the dismay of the others. Then, The Plague Doctor breaks down the door and the group scatter to hide, The Loner tries to grab The Attorney (Hunter) but the Plague Doctor is quicker, and grabs him first while proceeding to stab him with a poison tipped blade. The group seeing this as an opportunity, and borderline being forced to leave him, they ran out, leaving Hunter behind. After finding a small room to hide in, the group bolt the door and The Loner speaks up about the group having to abandon Hunter. After turning on the light, the group finds out they are in the Plague Doctors office, and decide to split into two groups to search the office and the general mansion. Whoever found the antidote first would be immune to having to face the Plague Doctor. The Politician and The Underground Jetsetter being group 1 searching the Plague doctors office, and The Loner and The Artist being group 2 and searching the mansion. Group 2 worked together and together, after solving some riddles to reveal the staff of healings location, acquired it just moments before the other group could, and then went to go save Hunter, finding him wounded on the stairs trying to get back to the group, they healed him as the others were forced into the death challenge. Both being locked in the room they searched, they were forced to solve riddles to escape. Fortunate for Millie, she was a wiz and managed to solve them all relatively quickly, whilst Joe was stuck struggling. Millie escaped, while Joe was unfortunately gassed and killed by the Plague Doctor. When Millie’s door was unlocked, another door was unlocked as well, releasing another victim hiding in the walls in this hell house. When Millie returned to the group, she was followed by a new guest, The Educator, Gobbler. The group having to briefly explain to Gobbler their situation, the realized one vital thing...Wheres The Savant? Hunter's Episode Summary The group mourns the death of their friend while Hunter mentions something about a sick room in the house. Connor takes them upstairs and they see a note. It says that the winner of the death challenge would be poisoned. They then run away but Hunter gets injected with poison. The groups then split into two and try to get the antidote by solving riddles. Sam and Katelyn do it pretty fast and get to Hunter first having Joe and Millie go into the final death challenge. Millie must have been a escape room master because she flew through the riddles resulting in Joe being killed. She walked back with a new person and a new artifact the Healing Staff. Everyone mourns if their friends death and await further instructions. Category:Third Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes